bhcarlibraryfandomcom-20200213-history
Carroll's Print Collection
While Carroll owns approximately 30,000 print books, about two-thirds of these are in storage. I have access to about 10,000 at our office space in Irving, but they are needing some organization. As an occasional project (until my relocation), watch this space for titles likely to be of interest to visiting Carroll scholars. Print books known to be accessable at Carroll hub Selected, 2009, revised 2011 #BF1407 .C85 1991 Harper's Encyclopedia of of mysticism and paranormal experience Guiley, Rosemary Ellen #BL48 .A45 1996 AARSBL Abstracts #BL48 .K67 Religion and the Christian Kraemer, H. #BL51 .B245 Religion and the challenge of philosophy Barnhart, J. E. #BL51 .E86 1985 Philosophy of religion thinking about faith Evans, C. Stephen #BL51 .G684 1996 God philosophy and academic culture Wainwright, William J. (ed) #BL51 .M246 1965 Philosophy of religion McPherson, Thomas #BL51 .R47 1966 Faith and Philosophy Richmond, James #BL51 .S32 1939 Tennant's philosophical theology Scudder, Delton Lewis #BL51 .R5988 1993 Philosophy of religion an introduction Rowe, William L. #BL53 .B45 Intergration of religion and psychiatry Biddle, W. Earl #BL53 .O29 Psychology of Religion Oates, Wayne Edward #BL54 .B72 1972 Speaking in tongues Bray, John L. #BL54 .B8 Tongues to speak or not to speak Burdick, Donald W. #BL54 .H4 Tongues healing and you Hillis, Don W. #BL240.2 .C27 1991 Myth and the crisis of historical conciousness Gibbs, Lee W. (ed.) #BM487 .B7 1956 Second thoughts on the Dead Sea scrolls Bruce, F. F. #BM487 .P45 1969 Dead sea scrolls Pfeiffer, Charles #BM487 .R678 Dead sea scrolls and the New Testament Rowley, H. H. #BL504 .H6 Death and eastern thought Holck, Frederick H. #BM535 .B28 Israel and the church Barth, Markus #BM560 .H44 1970 Judaism and modern man Herberg, Will #BM560 .H45 Between God and man Heschel, Abraham Joshua #BM560.F4 Beliefs and practices of Judaism Finkelstein, Louis #BM561 .D4 what makes a Jew Dewitz, Ludwig R. #BM561 .H44 1983 Judaism and modern man Herberg, Will #BM561 .H46 1961 God in search of man Heschel, Abraham Joshua copies #BM601 .C63 Condition of Jewish belief #BM601.C6 1964 Natural and the supernatural Jew Cohen, Arthur Allen #BP602 .S66 Spiritual community guide #BP602.F74 1972 Year one catalog Friedlander, Ira #BP603 .B3711 1989 New religious movements Barker, Eileen #BP603 .E58 Lure of the cults Enroth, Ronald M. #BP605.E3 T89 1966 Introduction to Eckankar Twitchell #BP605.N48 G78 Unmasking the new age Groothuis, Douglas R. #BP605.N48 N49 1993 New age spirituality Ferguson, Duncan S. #BR115.C8 N52 Contextualization a theology of gospel and culture Nicholls, Bruce J. #BR115.P7 C48 Profiles in politics Clouse, Robert L. #BR515 .M2 Religion American style McNamara, Patrick H. #BR516 .E88 Religious Liberty Estep, W. R. #BR856 .H25 1942 Fading light: the tragedy of spiritual decline in Germany Hammond, T. C. #BR1285 .K84 Confucius, Mao, and Christ Kauffman, Paul E. #BR1220 .K6 1970 Revival in Indonesia Koch, Kurt #BR1640 .A25 H45 God Revelation and Authority Henry, Carl F. H. #BR1640 .B54 V.1 Essentials of evangelical theology Bloesch, Donald G. #BR1640 .B55 Evangelical renaissance Bloesch, Donald G. #BR1640 .D38 1994 Foundations of evangelical theology Davis, John J. #BR1640 .E926 1986 Evangelicalism surviving its success Evangelical round table #BR1640 .H86 1987 Evangelicalism the coming generation Hunter, James Davison #BR1640 .M4 1995 Evangelicalism and the future of Christianity McGrath, Alister #BR1642 .U5 J67 Evangelicals in the White House Jorstad, Erling #BR1642 .U5 S62 1998 American evangelicalism: embattled and thriving Smith, Christian #BR1642 .U5 N65 1994 Scandal of the Evangelical mind Noll, Mark A. #BR1643 .C37 N45 1987 Making and unmaking of an Evangelical Mind: The case of Edward Carnell Nelson, Rudolph #BR1643 .H47 P37 1983 Carl F.H. Henry Patterson, Bob E. #BR1644 .B575 Strange doctrine Bisagno, John R. #BR1664 .H85 Fire in the fireplace: contemporary charismatic renewal Hummel, Charles E. #BR1644 .P46 1996 Pentecostal movements as an ecumenical challenge Moltmann, Jurgen #BR1725 .R62 A3 Autobiography of Pat Robertson #BS191 .A1 1971 .N48 Bible containing the Old and New Testaments #BS192 .I6 1989 .N48 Revised English Bible #BS195 .J4 1966 Jerusalem Bible #BS410 .S65 1992 Society of Biblical Literature Seminar Papers Society of Biblical Literature #BS449 .K64 1985 All about bibles Kohlenberger, John R. #BS465 .F5 Which books belong in the Bible? A study of the Canon Filson, Floyd Vivian #BS475 .P33 Bible: its origin its significance and its abiding worth Peake, Arthur S. #BS475.2 .C27 Bible: God's word to man Carledge, Samuel A. #BS476 .F45 1986 Biblical hermeneutics an introduction Ferguson, Duncan S. #BS476 .G78 1991 Meaning and understanding the philosophical framework for biblical interpretation Gruenler, Royce Gordon #BS476 .H35 1982 Biblical exegesis a beginner's handbook Hayes, John H. #BS476 .H613 Interpreting the Bible Hofmann, J. Chr. K. von #BS476 .S353 Balaam's apocalyptic prophecies a study in reading scripture Seerveld, Calvin G. #BS480 .B872 1900Z nature and authority of the Bible Burrows, V. A. #BS480 .B874 Understanding biblical inerrancy Bush, L. Russ #BS480 .D32 Debate about the Bible Davis, Stephen T. #BS480 .C53 C.S. Lewis on scripture Christensen, Michael J. #BS480 .H76 Does the Bible really work? Hubbard, David A. #BS480 .H9 Bible says Huxtable, John #BS480 .I44 Infallable word: a symposium Westminster Theological Seminary #BS480 .I6 S69 1980 Explaining inerrancy a commentary Sproul, R. C. #BS480 .L35 1988 Culture and biblical hermaneutics: interpreting and applying Larkin, William J #BS480 .L55 Battle for the Bible Lindsell, Harrold #BS480 .M334 1983 Biblical inspiration Marshall, I. Howard #BS476 .B48 1992 Beyond the impasse? James, B. Robinson #BS480 .O85 1995 Three crucial questions about the Bible Osborne, Grant R. #BS480 .P2318 Beyond the battle for the Bible Packer, J. I. #BS480 .P618 1972 Biblical revelation Pinnock, Clark H. #BS480 .S334 1976 No final conflict Schaeffer, Francis A. #BS480 .T53 Thinking straight about the Bible Tidwell, J. B. #BS480 .Y6 Thy word is truth Young, Edward J. #BS491 .D3 New Bible commentary Davidson, F. #BS491 .S77 1950 Pulpit commentary Spence-Jones, H. D. M. #BS491.2 .E96 Vol. 12 Expositor's Bible Commenary Vol. 12 Gaebelein, Frank E. #BS500 .B78 Texts under negotiation Brueggemann, Walter #BS500 .D63 1992 Biblical interpretation then and now Dockery, David S. #BS500 .G56 1954 Envangelical nonconformists and higher criticism in the 19th century Glover, Willis B. Jr. #BS500 .M62 1986 Between faith and criticism Noll, Mark A. #BS500 .W5 Inspiration and interpretation Walvoord, John W. #BS511 .C377 1947 Vol. 15 Colossians, Ephesians, and Hebrews Carroll, B. H. #BS511.2 .M5713 Marx and the Bible Miranda, Jose #BS511.2 .S6 Intepretation of scripture Smart, James D. #BS680.F83 R38 1993 After death judgment or recycling Rath, Ralph #BT1101 .C278 Christian commitment Carnell, Edward #BT1101 .D35 1949 On to orthodoxy Davies, D. R. #BT1101 .G Handbook of Christian apologetics Garvie, Alfred E. #BT1101 .H52 Giving a reason for our hope Henry, Carl F. #BT1101 .L27 Barriers to belief Langford, Norman F. #BT1101 .M8 1905 Why is Christianity true Mullins, E. Y. #BT1101 .R15 Problems in Christian apologetics Ramm, Bernard #BT1101 .R44 1948 Christian apologetics Richardson, Alan #BT1101 .S67 1945 Therefore, stand Smith, Wilbur M. #BT1101 .W14 Stop looking and listen Walsh, Chad #BT1102 .B244 Developing a Christian mind Barcus, Nancy B. #BT1102 .B428 1993 Intellectuals don't need God and other modern myths McGrath, Alister #BT1102 .B546 Faith and its counterfeits Bloesch, Donald G. #BT1102 .B79 Handbook for Christian philosophy Bush, L. Russ #BT1102 .B79 1978 Handbook for Christian philosophy Bush, Russ 1978 #BT1102 .C278 Handbook to Christian apologetics Carnell, Edward #BT1102 .C278 Kingdom of love and the pride of life Carnell, Edward #BT1102 .C59 1986 Thinking about faith Cook, David #BT1102 .C615 1993 Reasonable Faith Corduan, Winfried #BT1102 .C78 1988 Christian faith and its contemporary rivals Cunningham, Richard B. #BT1102 .C8 crisis of moral authority Cupitt, Don #BT1102 .G45 Reasons for faith Gerstner, John H. #BT1102 .G66 Me myself and who Gordon, Ernest #BT1102 .G72 Picking up the pieces Graham, W. Fred #BT1102 .P56 1989 unapologetic theology Placher, William C. #BT695.5 .S255 1985 Travail of nature Santmire, H. Paul #BT701 .B2 Man in nature and in grace Babbage, Stuart Barton #BT701 .M36 importance of being human Mascall, E. L. #BT701.2 .T485 Christ and consciousness Thompson, William M. #BT701.2 .V45 1970 Somewhat less than God Verduin, Leonard #BT82.2 .H34 1999 Forcing God's hand Halsell, Grace #BT846.2 .C66 1992 Eclipse of heaven Conyers, A. J. #BT846.2 .S3 Wrath of heaven Schoonhoven, Calvin R. #BT876 .B71523 1989 Two resurrections Bray, John L. #BT885 .E3 What the Bible says about the second coming Earle, Ralph #BT885 .L23 Blessed hope Ladd, George Eldon two copies #BT885 .M35 Unbelievable pre-trib origin MacPherson, Dave #BT886 .L3 Jesus Christ and history Ladd, George Eldon #BT890 .E68 contemporary options in eschatology Erickson, Millard J. #BT891 .B729 Millennium Bray, John L. #BT891 .B85 1999 Lure of the millennium Bulman, Raymond #BT891 .C87 Ruler of the kings of the earth Currell, R. G. #BT891 .J62 What, where, and when is the millenium? Jones, R. Bradley #BT891 .M4 1977 meaning of the millennium Clouse, Robert L. #BT891 .R47 Return of the millennium Bettis, Joseph #BT902 .G73 Greeley, Andrew Death and beyond #BT902 .H27 1992 Immortality the other side of death Habermas, Gary R. #BT902 .K4 Afterlife Kelsey, Morton T. #BT902 .M67 After death; a sure and certain hope? Motyer, J. A. #BT919 .C53 1960 Evidence of eternity Clark, Hazel Davis #BT921 .B85 Christian hope Brown, William Adams #BT921 .G7 Faith and immortality Jones, E. Griffith #BT921 .L6 Belief in God and immortality Leuba, James H. #BT975 .B37 Deliver us from evil Basham, Don #BT975 .U5 Biblical demonology Unger, Merrill #BT981 .S5 Soundings in satanism Sheed, F. J. #BT981 .T39 Victory over the devil Taylor, Jack R. #BT981 .T5 Chains of the spirit Timmons, Tim #BT981 .W75 1990 Satan syndrome Wright, Nigel #BV210 .F57 Meaning of prayer Fosdick, Harry Emerson #BV250 .H3 Prayers for special days and occasions Hallock G. #BV3793 .B27 1964 Evangelism and contemporary issues Baker, Gordon Pratt #BV4520.L443 1936 Winning others to Christ Leavell, Roland Q. #BV4905.2 .S787 Five cries of grief Strommen, Merton P. #BV600 .B8663 Misunderstanding of the church Brunner, Emil #BX6331.D48 D43 1996 Defining Baptist convictions Deweese, Charles W. #D16.2 .N51 1957 use and abuse of history Nietzsche, Friedrich #D16.8 .D7 Philosophy of History Dray, William H. #D16.8 .H462 Reason in history Hegel, Georg Wilhelm Friedrich #E185.97.L57 C8 1991 Malcolm X and black pride Cwiklik, Robert #F1435.3.K55 S34 1990 Forest of kings Schele, Linda #GR600 .B5 Magic symbols of the world Binder, Pearl #HD58.8 .W386 1990 Adhocracy the power to change Waterman, Robert H. Jr. #HN65 .R59 Second american revolution Whitehead, John W. #LB2335.7 .C65 1973 Faculty tenure Commission on academic tenure #LB2369 .T8 Manual for writers of term papers theses and dissertations revised edition 1955 Turabian, Kate L. #M2198.B276 S6 1980 solo music of gene bartlett #MT50.R49 H3 1942 harmony made plain Reynolds, Isham Emmanuel #N70 .T48 art and human intelligence Tejera, Victorino #ND1143 .F69 looking at modern painting Freedman, Leonard #ND1150 .G5 1957 painting and reality Gilson, Etienne #ND1265 B36 1946N What is modern painting? Barr, Alfred Hamilton #ND1265 G74 1957N Expressionists Grohmann, Will #ND1265 S333 N Cubism Schmeller, Alfred #ND2829 S27 N67 1962N Life of Buddha in frescoes Vihara, Mulagandhakuti #NK65 W67 1961N World history of minor arts Tschacbasov, Nahum #NX180 R4 A78 1976N Arts in the churches and synagogues of North Carolina McLaughlin, Jean #NX282 M32 1966 When man is an artist McMurray, Nancy A. #NX456.5 P7 T67 1991N Gone primative Torgornick, Marianna #NX650 C5 N4 1971N Christianity and contemporary art forms Newport, John P. 3 copies #NX650 S8 M32 1969N Through the vanishing point McLuhan, Marshall #P85 M23 S7 1969N McLuhan hot and cold Stearn, Gerald #P85 M25 R6 1969N McLuhan pro and con Rosenthal, Raymond #P85 P54 P55 1981N Ken Pike: scholar and christian Pike, Eunice V. #P90 C3 1966N Explorations in communication Carpenter, Edumund #P90 M258 1967N Medium is the massage McLuhan, Marshall #P90 M2583 F5 1968N Sense and nonsense of McLuhan Finkelstein, Sidney #P90 M26 1964N Understanding Media McLuhan, Marshall #P91 H34 1967N Popular arts Hall, Stuart #Z1039 C65 A75 1990N Book wars Atlas, James Print Periodicals (print copies of magazines and journals) arranged at Carroll hub: Selected, 2011 American Baptist Quarterly V.XVII, No.2 June 1999 issue Biblical Archaeology Review V.29, nos.1-6, 2003 [6 issues: January/February, March/April, May/June, July/August, September/October, November/December Bibliotheca Sacra V.129, No.513 1972 January-March issue Ching Feng: Quarterly Notes on Christianity and Chinese Religion and Culture V.XVI, No. 1 1973 V.XVI, No.2 1973 V.XVII. No. 1, 1074 issues Chaplaincy Today V.21, No.1, Spring/Summer 2005 V.21. No.2, Autumn/Winter 2005 V.22, No.1. Spring/Summer 2006 V.22, No.2 Autumn/Winter 2006 V.23, No.1 Spring/Summer 2007 issues Christian Ethics Today V.10, No.4 Fall 2004 V.10, No.5 Christmas 2004 V.11, No. 1, Winter 2005 V.11, No.2, Spring 2005 V.11, No. 3, Summer 2005 V.11, No. 4, Fall 2005 V.11, No.5, Christmas 2005 V.12, No. 1 Winter 2006 copies V.12, No. 2 Spring 2006 V.12, No. 3 Summer 2006 copies V.12, No. 4 Fall 2006 copies V.12, No. 5 Christmas 2006 copies V.13, No.1 Winter 2007 copies V.13, No.2 Spring 2007 copies V.13, No.3 Summer 2007 V.13, No.4 Fall 2007 V.13, No.5, December Christmas2007 copies V.14, No.1 Winter 2008 V.14, No.2 Spring 2008 V.14, No.3 Summer 2008 copies V.15, No.1 Winter 2009 V.15, No.2, Spring 2009 copies V.16, No.1 Winter 2010 copies V.16, No.2 Winter 2010 V.19, No.2 Spring 2011 total issues of CET, including 2nd and 3rd copies Christian History V.4 No.2 Baptists V.4 No.3 CSL V.4 No.1 Anabaptists V.4 No.4 Edwardscopies V.5 No.2 Pietism V.5 No.3 Bunyan V.7 No.1, Issue 17 in the early Churchcopies V.8, No.3 Issue 23 Awakenings in the Early Church V.9, No.1, Issue 25 Moody V.9, No.2, Issue 26 Army V.9 No.3 Issue 27 in the Early Church V.9, No. 4 Issue 28 events V.10, No.1 Issue 29 Spurgeon copies V.10, No.2, Issue 30 in medieval Church V.10, No. 3, Issue 31 Hymns V.10 No. 4, Issue 32 Bonhoeffer V.11 No.1 Issue 33 War V.11 No.2 Issue 34 Luther Early Years V.11 No.3, Issue 36 Carey V.12, No.1 Issue 37 in the Early Church V.12 No.2 Issue 38 Whitefield V.12 No.3 Issue 39 Luther V.12 No.4 Issue 40 Crusades V.13 No.4 Issue 44 Chrystostom V.14 No.2 Issue 46 Knox V.21 No.2 Issue 74 and Muslims V.21 No.3 Issue 75 GKC V.21, No.4 Issue 76 and Scientific Revolution V.22, No.1, Issue 77 Edwards V.22, No.2, Issue 78 JRRT V.22 No.3, Issue 79 Evangelists V.22 No.4, Issue 80 Fathers total issues, including second copies Christian History and Biography Issue 81, Winter 2004 Issue 82, Spring 2004 total issues Christianity and Literature V.50 No.1 Autumn 2000 V.50 No.3 Spring 2001 V.50 No. 4 Summer 2001 copies 4 total issues, including 2nd copies] College and University V.55, No. 1 Fall 1979 V.55, No. 3 Spring 1980 V.58, No. 3, Spring 1983 Daedalus* Winter 1967 in America. Back Issue '' Dialogue and Alliance: A Journal of the International Religious Foundation*'' Fall 1992, V.6, No.1 Evangelical Quarterly* V.25 No.4 October 1953 V.26 No.2 April 1954 '' Faith and Mission*'' V.1, No.2 Spring 1984 V.3, No.2 Spring 1986 copies '' Faith and Philosophy*'' V.6, No.4 October 1989 V.7, 1-3 1990 V.8, No.2 1991 V.9, No.1-4 1992 V.10, No.1-4, 1993 V.11, No-4 1994 V.12, No. 1-4 1995 V.13, No.1-4 1996 V.14, No.1-4 1997 V.15. No.1-4, 1998 V.16, No.1-4 1999 V.17, No.1, January 2000 total copies Golden Light* V.3, No.1, 1960 Harvard Divinity School Bulletin* V.XLV, No.8, April 6 1948 Harvard Divinity Bulletin* April 1962 January 1966 April 1964 Interpretation* V12 No.4 October 1958 V.48 No.2 1994 Leadership V.6 No.1-4 1985 V.7 No.1-4 1986 V.8, No.1, 3-4 1987 V.9, No.1-4 1988 V.10 No.1-4 1989 V.11, No.1,2 1990 Journal of Biblical Literature Index, v.61-100 (1941-1981) V.109, 1, 3-4 1990 V.118, 1 &2 1999 V.119, 3 and 4, 2000 Print periodicals organized, but not fully inventoried, below: Journal of Church and State issues Journal of the College and University Personnel Association issue Journal of the American Academy of Religion 63 issues Leadership issues Liberal and Fine Arts Review issues Oklahoma Baptist Chronicle issue Perspectives in Religious Studiesissues Philosophia Christi issues Reflections: Center of Theological Inquiry issue Reformation and Revival issue Review and Expositorissues Semeia issue Southwest Philosophy Review issues Southwestern Journal of Theology issues Southwestern News issues Taos Review issue Texas Baptist History issue Theological Education issues Truett Journal of Church and Mission issue Update: Quarterly Journal on New Religious Movements* issue World Order: A Bahai Journal issue